The bitter coldness
by emilypineapple
Summary: What will happen when little abused Ravis, meets a young girl that wants to help him through it? Where did this girl come from, last he knew there wasn't any one living around him. Can this girl be his friend?
1. Chapter 1

** The Cold Bitterness**

This was a story I had to write for la, hope you guys like it so far I think I am going to add on to it, oh and by the way Alice is my oc country and if you don't know Raivis is Latvia.

* * *

><p>It was December. A cold layer of snow lay on the ground, making the wide amount of land seem like a white outstretched ocean. At a rusted swing set a little boy sat swinging gently while singing a soft tune. The boy had a light dirty brown hair and tattered clothing, his eyes were a dark blue and always seemed sad. He drifted off to sleep, even in the harsh wind that blew against him.<p>

A young blond headed girl walked along a hallowed out path that lead down the road, and to a large field of snow. She wore a large smile that seemed to always be on her large field came into view and she quickened her pace, only to end up face planting into a snow bank. She brushed off the snow, and looked over to see a little boy sleeping on a swing set. Standing up she snuck up from behind him and looked at him as he slept. He looked like a 10 year old, or maybe even younger. She never really meet people before, especially someone close to her own age. She had leaned so close her face was only inches from his and she still looked at him as if he was from another planet. His closed eyes slowly opened and looked at her dazed, but he flung his head up so fast it crashed into hers making her fly backwards landing on the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt... oh hi... who are you?" He Asked quietly rubbing his red forehead. The girl stood and smiled at his confused face.

"I am Alice, nice to meet you." She said smiling at him.

"I am Raivis." He said shying away from her and looking at the ground. His gaze wandered from the soft snow on the ground to the watch on his wrist."I-I have to g-go sorry!" He shouted seeming scared and stuttering as he talked. Not soon after he bolted up the hill and out of view behind the trees. Alice stared in astonishment as he left, confused on why he was in such a hurry. She trudged back up the snowy hill and went to her little wooden house. She was going to go back there tomorrow that is for sure, she was interested in this boy and wanted to meet him again.


	2. Chapter 2

When Raivis got home he hurried to the kitchen hoping they hadn't noticed he was gone. He slid off his coat and rolled up his sleeves and started washing the dishes that littered the sink.

"Where were you?" Asked a voice in an eerie whisper, that sounding harsh and mean against his ear drums. Raivis starting shaking horribly and turned around slowly staring at the ground not wanting to make eye contact.

"I-I L-lost track of t-time s-sir." Said Raivis shaking in fear as he slowly looked up from the ground. Mr. Braginski was the man that "owned" him, he wasn't his father or anyone related to him, Raivis was more like a servant than anything. Mr. Braginski was a mean cold hearted man who hated everything, children, animals, and just simply people. He terrified everyone around him and no one would ever make a decision against him, he could get what he wanted easily.

"Lost track of time!" Mr. Braginski shouted loudly glaring his dark eyes at the small boy."I give you a home, food, and clothes to wear, is this not enough for you, or would you rather be out on the streets dying of disease!"

"N-no, I-I am sorry s-sir." Raivis stuttered staring at the ground. Tears formed in the corner of the boys eyes blurring his vision as the man's dark glaring eyes burned holes in his head as he looked down. Mr. Braginski slapped the boy on his cheek and looked down scowling at how pitiful the boy looked. He grabbed a dish from the sink and looked at it seeing a tiny spec of dirt on the side. He smashed the dish to the ground and turned and looked at Raivas.

"Clean up this mess and go straight to bed, lets hope you aren't late tomorrow." Mr. Braginski turned and left the room letting the silence eat away at him. After cleaning up the dishes and setting the broken glass in the garbage, he held his stinging cheek and walked up stairs crawling into his bed and curling up in a ball hugging his knees. He hoped that he could talk to someone about his problems he had, but he didn't know who. a thought filled his mind about the girl he had met today, he could talk to her if he could met her again. He drifted into a sound sleep planning out his day for tomorrow.

Just like she had planned Alice was back at the same spot she had met him yesterday. She sat on the swings waiting, hoping she would see the Raivis walk around the corner any second. She closed her eyes and sang a song. Her beautiful voice echoed among the trees and seemed to float in the wind.

"You know you are a really good singer." said a familiar voice walking up from behind her. Alice smiled and turned to see Raivis walking toward the other rusted swing.

"Thank you, I guess it helps get my mind off of other things, or makes me feel less lonely." Alice mumbled quietly having a little blush spread along her cheeks. Raivis looked at her seeing her smiling, he looked skimmed over her coat seeing that it was ripped up. She was wearing mangled pants and boots that didn't seem to keep her warm.

"Are you cold... you are shivering, why are you not wearing a thicker jacket?" Asked Raivis watching her shake. He saw her sad blue eyes look up and him and a soft smile appear on her face.

"I don't have enough money, don't worry about me." Alice spoke looking into his eyes and shivering. She clenched her fists together for warmth, her fingers turning red. Raivis looked at her worried sliding of his soft thick gloves and putting them on her hands. Alice looked at the black leather gloves that had fur lined down the inside.

"Wow they are so warm, where did you get them..?" Alice asked admiring the softness of the gloves.

"My owner gave them to me..." Raivis stated nervously hoping she didn't ask about it. The girls response was a confused one just like he feared.

"Your 'owner'?" Alice copied him. " You aren't a dog, why is he your owner?"

" H-he isn't related to me, and he is not my friend, like I have any... I don't know what he his to me..." Raivis stuttered. He felt the back of his throat close up and his tongue grow dry. He always felt this way when Mr. Braginski's name came into a conversation to the point were he could barely talk.

"Is he mean?" Asked Alice looking into his eyes. Raivis felt his throat clutch, how could he tell her that every day he was abused by him. He knew lying about it would throw his stomach into a churning tornado.

"He is... he hits me all the time... some times when I don't do anything wrong..." Raivis squeaked letting the pressure flow out of his brain. Alice stood there blankly taking in the words he had just said. she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly trying to hide the fact that warm tears ran down her face. Alice had felt horrible that he had to live life that, and she couldn't help him get out of it.

"I will be your friend... I will never leave you." Alice said hiding her face in his chest. Raivis was surprised, not only that she was crying, but that she wanted to be his friend. He slowly wrapped his arms around her tightly hugging her close to his body.

"Thank you, I would love if you were my friend." Raivis said cheerfully.

"Raivis is that how you got that bruise on your cheek?" Alice asked brushing over the bruise lightly with her finger.

"Yes, it is." Raivis said softly. Alice leaned over and kissed his cheek with the bruise and hugged him. Raivis face lit up red and he held his cheek feeling the hot air radiate off of his skin.

"W-why d-d-did you d-d-o t-that?" Stuttered the Latvian boy turning his head, only to have his lips meet up with hers. Alice blushed and looked down her voice coming out in a low whisper.

" I was just trying to make it feel better." She spoke with a dark red blush spread a cross her face. Raivis's face wasn't much different from her own, he was blushing just about as bad as she was.

"Oh.. thank you..." Raivis said a smile appearing a cross his face. Alice smiled back breathing out her held in breath no longer able to hold it. " I am sorry Alice I need to go... I got in trouble yesterday, I was hoping to get home early today."

"Alright Raivis please be careful, and you need to stand up for yourself, and not let the jerk hurt you. You are stronger than him on the inside, you may be smaller and physically weaker, but you have the strength to stand for yourself." Alice cheered happily. Raivis winced when she called Mr. Braginski a jerk and sighed.

"Don't worry, I can't do that quite yet, but I will get to it." He said turning and quickly running off up the hill leaving behind his gloves with her.

When Raivis got home Mr. Braginski was not there he had had a meeting to attend and would not be back until later. Raivis had finished his house chores and headed off to bed. He sat there staring at the ceiling thinking about what Alice had said to him about standing up for himself. Raivis knew better than to try something that risky, standing up for himself would get him in even more trouble, he was hoping he would get to see Alice again tomorrow. He smiled as he blushed remembering what had happened earlier realizing he might be in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not uploading in awhile...^^" A lot of stuff has been happening. I'll try my best to keep uploading chapters when I have time. :3 hope you enjoy, I will do my best~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ravis strutted back the next day, excited to see Alice. Holding a bag in his arms as he trotted along. Hugging her knees she sat curled up in a ball underneath a tree. Bending down in front of her he extended a hand to help her up.<p>

"Everything ok?"He asked concerned as he saw her pale face. Moving his hand across her face a look of concern spread on his face. "If you keep weraing sstuff like that your going to get frost bite."

"Yeah I know, and I'm fine just cold." Alice said hugging her arms. Ravis dug in his bag pulling out a new coat and a nice hat.

"I want you to have these. I brought them just for you, the other coat was my old one, I think it will fit you. I just want you to be warmer, I care about you." He said noticing he stopped stuttering around her. Blushing a little at his words he smiled setting down his bag.

"Ravis.. you didn't have to do this..." She said looking at the coat. Sliding off her old one Her thin long sleeve shirt was exposed. Putting on the new one and zipping it up she already felt warmer. She put on the hat to get the feeling back in her ears. Ravis looked at her with worried gentle eyes.

"Don't your parents have a job?" He asked sitting down in the snow.

"I don't have parents, I live alone in a little old shack." She stated sounded completely normal, with the same smile plastered on her lips. Ravis eyes widened and he turned to her sadly. That took him by surprise, and it hit him hard. Someone he cared about so much lived alone and barely had nothing.

"I-i d-din't know.. I'm s-sorry." He stuttered just staring at her. How can she smile when she had nothing like this?

"It's fine, I do get lonely sometimes, but reading makes up for it." She said smiling and turning to him. "Would you like to see my house?"

"Sure." He said standing and grabbing his bag off the ground. stumbling threw the snow they soon found their way to a wooden shack. The shack was old and had holes in some places where snow could leak in. Opening the door and letting him inside she smiled at him.

"I know it's not much, but it's better then nothing." She said. The little house had a fireplace,some cupboards, and a table with chairs. There was a little make shift bed in the corner with a bunch of blankets laid down and a big on to cover up with. Ravis frowned and looked at her.

"We should try and make this place better for you, I mean it looks horrible to live in.. it's freezing in here." He said grabbing her hand.

"It requires money that I don't have." She said sighing and looking down. Ravis sat down in one of the chairs and looked up at her.

"When did you lose your parents?" He asked. "You listened to my story my turn to listen to yours." Alice moved over to the other seat taking a chair.

"Well, When I was three my dad died of a accident at work leaving us alone at our old house.I remember at his funeral how I cried that you can't put daddy in the ground we need him bring him back. I was horrified as they threw his body into the grave and buried it. Eventually, after dad died, mom got ill and couldn't do much I tried my best to take care of her. While she was sick we lost our house, so we moved in here. After that mom died not only two weeks that we got here. she died when I was 7." She said clenching her fists. "For years I told myself that it was my fault. If I could have taken better care of her maybe she wouldn't have died. Maybe if I was strong enough to bring in wood and help cook mommy wouldn't have gone to heaven, I used to tell myself.I sat there watching the door hoping any second mommy and daddy would come through the door for me and pick me up, tell me they love me. I wanted it to be a dream so bad, but I realized they were never coming back for me, that I was alone." Tears soaked her cheeks and she clutched a necklace around her neck.

Ravis pulled her into a gentle hug wiping away her tears with his hands. lifting her chin to his he kissed her gentle and held her close. He may be able to help her be happy, but he felt helpless inside. Here she was living in a old shack that could break down any second and he can't do a thing about it. Looking out the window Ravis tensed. It was dark, he was really late, Mr. Braginski would kill him.

"I have to leave, It's late.. I'll get punished.. you don't mind do you?" He asked looking at her concerned.

"Not at all I understand.. I need to get some rest anyways. Hey Ravis... I love you." She mumbled and pulled him close kissing him. Ravis blushed and stumbled backwards rubbing his head.

"I love you too." He said happily before bolting out the door. Speeding up the hill he made it back to the house. Staring at the doors he was frozen in fear, knowing a horrible punishment was coming his way. The door flung open in front of him and there stood Mr. Braginski his eyes narrowed and his fist clenched. Grabbing Ravis hair he yanked him inside and threw him against the wall.

"I thought I told you to not be late again." He hissed standing tall over him, with his purple eyes cold and glaring. Ravis didn't no what to say, all he could do was sit there and shake like an abused puppy. Mrs. Braginski disappeared into a different room and came back holding a thin leather black strip. It was a whip. Ravis shuddered and closed his eyes not wanting to see the object that would mark his skin with scars. "Take off your shirt." His voice sound demanding and cruel. Ravis did as he was told and turned his back to him. Falling to his hands and knees, Ravis's small fragile body trembled as Mr. Braginski cranked his arm back to bring it down hard upon his whip came down with a force that almost made him collapse to the floor. Screeching in pain he gritted his teeth getting ready for the next few blows. Cracking the whip again and again on the young boys back harder and harder each time his anger just kept rising. Blood seeping out of the wounds and rolled off his back falling onto the carpet staining it with blood. THe hitting stopped and he felt his arms goo weak, and he plummeted to the ground. Feeling his body beginning to go saw Mr. Braginski walk away, and he swore he saw Alice's reflection in the window. Oh how much he wished he could be with her right now. He felt his eyes close shut as he was pulled into unconsciousness. 


End file.
